hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Bernard Fein
Bernard Fein is an actor who was also co-creator and associate producer of the 1960s American television sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He also help write the show's pilot episode. As an actor, he appeared in Sergeant Bilko as Pvt. Gomez, The Untouchables, Sea Hunt, Lawman, Alfred Hitchcock Presents, 77 Sunset Strip, Perry Mason, The F.B.I, The Facts of Life, The Murder Men and Robin and the 7 Hoods. Filmography * Robin and the 7 Hoods (1964) * Pocketful of Miracles (1961) (uncredited) * Man-Trap (1961) * The Murder Men (1961) * The Facts of Life (1960) (uncredited) * The Music Box Kid (1960) * Keep in Step (1959) (TV) * Sergeant Bilko (1955) (TV) * Spy Smasher (1942) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Felony Squad playing "Tom Baughmiller" in episode: "My Mommy Got Lost" (episode # 2.11) 15 November 1967 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Frank Cariago" in episode: "The Super Colossal Affair" (episode # 3.4) 7 October 1966 * The F.B.I. playing "Andy Morton" in episode: "The Hijackers" (episode # 1.15) 26 December 1965 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre in episode: "The Candidate" (episode # 1.9) 6 December 1963 * The Third Man in episode: "An Act of Atonement" (episode # 4.12) 13 July 1963 * The Twilight Zone playing "Heckler" in episode: "He's Alive" (episode # 4.4) 24 January 1963 * Perry Mason playing "Foreman" in episode: "The Case of the Shoplifter's Shoe" (episode # 6.13) 3 January 1963 * The Untouchables playing "Louie Akers" in episode: "Doublecross" (episode # 4.12) 18 December 1962 * Sam Benedict playing "Harry Owen" in episode: "Too Many Strangers" (episode # 1.13) 8 December 1962 * Sam Benedict playing "Harry" in episode: "Hear the Mellow Wedding Bells" (episode # 1.8) 3 November 1962 * Hawaiian Eye playing "Bane Craig" in episode: "Lament for a Saturday Warrior" (episode # 4.5) 30 October 1962 * The Defenders playing "Max" in episode: "Madman: Part 2" (episode # 2.7) 27 October 1962 * The Defenders playing "Max" in episode: "Madman: Part 1" (episode # 2.6) 20 October 1962 * The Tall Man (as Bernie Fein) in episode: "The Runaway Groom" (episode # 2.34) 28 April 1962 * The Detectives Starring Robert Taylor playing "Simon Metapuff" in episode: "Three Blind Mice: Part 2" (episode # 3.25) 6 April 1962 * The Detectives Starring Robert Taylor playing "Simon Metapuff" in episode: "Three Blind Mice: Part 1" (episode # 3.24) 30 March 1962 * The Untouchables playing "Ed Harker" in episode: "The Maggie Storm Story" (episode # 3.20) 29 March 1962 * Thriller playing "Lester Clyne" in episode: "A Wig for Miss Devore" (episode # 2.19) 29 January 1962 * The Untouchables playing "Marty Wilger" (as Bernie Fein) in episode: "Jigsaw" (episode # 3.7) 23 November 1961 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Sam Treynor" (as Bernie Fein) in episode: "The Missing Daddy Caper" (episode # 4.9) 17 November 1961 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents playing "Marty" in episode: "Cop for a Day" (episode # 7.4) 31 October 1961 * Cain's Hundred (as Bernie Fein) in episode: "Degrees of Guilt" (episode # 1.5) 17 October 1961 * The Lawless Years playing "Bo" in episode: "The Sonny Rosen Story II" (episode # 3.2) 19 May 1961 * Thriller playing "Stage Manager" in episode: "The Terror in Teakwood" (episode # 1.33) 16 May 1961 * The Law and Mr. Jones in episode: "One By One" (episode # 1.28) 5 May 1961 * Thriller in episode: "The Merriweather File" (episode # 1.21) 14 February 1961 * The Untouchables playing "Richie" in episode: "Augie "The Banker" Ciamino" (episode # 2.17) 9 February 1961 * Michael Shayne playing "Sid, Fat Thug" in episode: "The Badge" (episode # 1.17) 27 January 1961 * Tallahassee 7000 playing "Vincent Aiello" in episode: "Meeting of the Mob" * COronado 9 playing "Frank Fishman" (as Bernie Fine) in episode: "Careless Joe" (episode # 1.13) 29 November 1960 * Lawman in episode: "The Post" (episode # 3.8) 6 November 1960 * The Man from Blackhawk playing "Renard" in episode: "Remember Me Not" (episode # 1.26) 9 September 1960 * The Alaskans playing "Tom" in episode: "Heart of Gold" (episode # 1.30) 1 May 1960 * M Squad in episode: "Let There Be Light" (episode # 3.29) 5 April 1960 * Sea Hunt playing "Boss" in episode: "Expatriate's Return" (episode # 3.10) 12 March 1960 * The Untouchables playing "Tim Harrington" (uncredited) in episode: "The St. Louis Story" (episode # 1.16) 28 January 1960 * Mr. Lucky playing "Spanish Charley" in episode: "Aces Back to Back" (episode # 1.11) 2 January 1960 * The Twilight Zone playing "Penell" in episode: "The Four of Us Are Dying" (episode # 1.13) 1 January 1960 * Johnny Staccato playing "Ramsey" (as Bernie Fein) in episode: "The Unwise Men" (episode # 1.15) 24 December 1959 * Naked City playing "Dasher" in episode: "Even Crows Sing Good" (episode # 1.16) 13 January 1959 Writer * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV) (creator) * The Forgotten Man (1971) (TV) Director * Pogled iz potkrovlija (1974) Producer * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV) (associate producer) External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Bernard Fein at the Internet Movie Database Fein, BernardFein, Bernard